The invention relates to a pressure filter for liquid media and in particular a pressure filter which is equipped with flexible hose-type filter elements.
In the prior art filters of this kind all individual elements are supported on one carrier bar or carrier disk. After opening the lid of the filter tank the entire package of filter elements must be removed upwards by means of a lever device if a control and cleaning is desired. The individual elements which form part of a package of elements are difficult to remove and usually removal is impossible without concurrent removal of the surrounding elements. In case of a defect of a single filter hose element it is therefore necessary to remove an entire row of filter elements. In order to lift the entire package of elements in view of the weight of the carrier member and the large number of elements, large dimension crane structures are necessary which must be placed above the filter tank. Therefore, a comparatively great height is always necessary for the structures.
Filter hose elements of this kind are known from the German published applications 2,114,226 and 1,917,306. The flexible filter elements employed there are provided with various inside support elements. Filter hose elements without supports have to be compressed inwards during the filtration. The prior art supports have resulted in an improvement of the filtration properties of this type of elements but they have also made it necessary to employ additional material and to incorporate these in the structure and thus have caused additional expense. The object of the invention is a filter which does not require elements for the support of the filters.